The Titan Devil
by TheRealMcLovin
Summary: With Limbo City now liberated, Dante decides to take a vacation to Jump City after picking the location at random. Not long after arriving he runs into the titans. Demons, super villains, heroes, hunters. All sorts of chaos is about to unfold. What will happen when he and the Titans finally meet? on temporary HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Titan Devil**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY NOR DO I OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND WILL STAY AS SUCH. **

The afternoon; the time of day when the city is at its hottest.However, the city and its heated climate were rather tame compared to the other cities in California. The out- of- towners could easily take the heat. They would feel just a tad bit warm at the most. As for people that are visiting Jump or relocating there from a different state, that is a different story. As far as they are concerned, Jump City might as well have been a desert.

However, there was one person who was unaffected by the heat, despite his darkly colored clothing. A young man no older than twenty-two can be seen traipsing through town. He had his jet black hair cut short, giving an unobstructed view of his light blue eyes. He wore a grey wife beater underneath an open, dark blue, knee-length jacket with its hood resting idly against his back. While the hood did match the rest of the jacket, there was a red vertical stripe going down the exterior of the hood, perfectly matching the color of the interior of the jacket. On the left sleeve you can see the Union Jack stitched into the fabric. On the leather cord around his neck there rests a red amulet, the centerpiece most likely a ruby and a beautiful one at that. His fingerless gloves, his boots, and his jeans, were all a matching black color. Resting on his back was a vinyl guitar case.

He hears his stomach begin to growl rather loudly as he has not eaten anything since he boarded his flight from Limbo City to Jump City. Looking back on it, he was lucky to have made it past airport security with his weapons…err… equipment. But luckily for him his amulet served as a storage space for Rebellion. (Just bear with me here.) However he prefers to carry it with the guitar case due to the drawback of it taking longer to remove from the storage space than it does to actually store it. As for Ebony and Ivory, he was able to alter their size due to the effects of merging them with a vast amount of demonic energy and thereby making it into a pseudo- devil arm. It was not a true devil arm seeing as how he created them rather than receive them as a result of conquering yet another demon. That being said, he clipped the then shrunken handguns to his necklace to be inconspicuous. TA DA! Problem solved!

The flight itself was nearly unbearable, and that's really saying something when it comes out of the mouth of someone who hunts freaking demons for a living! The seats were uncomfortable, the drinks were served around rather slowly, and not to mention that the airplane food tasted like crap! That being said, young Dante was now on the prowl for a place to eat, preferably Italian so he could get his hands on some pizza. After ten minutes of desperately seeking a restaurant that served pizza, he finally succeeded. A neon sign hanged over the entrance. In flickering lights the sign read: "JUMP CITY PIZZA" At least that was what he had gathered from the still working lights. Otherwise it read: "J P CI Y PI ZA." Too hungry to care about the lack of imagination in the naming of the eatery, Dante swept through the door before inhaling the heavenly scent of freshly made pizza.

Unfortunately for Dante, there was already a line of at least five people all waiting to place their orders. While he waited, the pizza lover scanned the overhead menu for his desired dish; toppings and all. After five minutes of waiting, Dante was finally able to take his place at the front. Too hungry to flirt with the hot cashier, Dante was all business and placed his order. "Large pizza, extra cheese, all toppings minus pineapple and anchovies. And could I also get one of the restaurant's new strawberry smoothies to go?

After pressing a few buttons on the register, the perky cashier replies: "That amounts to $15.56."

Dante silently complies and hands the cashier a twenty. After receiving his change he just stuffs it into his jeans.

"Your order will be ready shortly."

With a silent nod, the half-devil walks to one of the booths and sinks into the cheap fabric-covered seat. Bored, Dante leans his head on the backrest. Roughly ten minutes later his order is called out from the register telling him his food was ready. Quickly standing up, Dante collects his prize and exits the eatery. After stopping to take a look around, he could see that all the tables were fully occupied. Except for one. The table only had a small sitting space but it would have to suffice. Taking a closer look the half-devil sees that it is occupied by some rather…odd people.

It's not every day you see a green elf, a cyborg, and a masked guy in a jumpsuit. As for the goth woman and her friend with a bad spray tan while they are uncommon, the look is not unheard of. When the demon hunter approached the table it came to his attention that they were rather animated when they talked.

The elf and his half-robot friend seemed to be arguing over God knows what. The goth was sitting quietly as she read a thick, leather-bound book. The woman with the bad spray tan was drinking…mustard? While she talked to the guy in the jumpsuit.

Moving to the empty spot next to the reading girl, Dante interrupts the hooded woman from her reading by lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She abruptly closes her book before turning to see who had dared to interfere with her reading, the other occupants noticing the action. In an impressively flat monotone she addresses the half-devil. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah. Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," Dante replies politely. Apparently she had no problem with it as she had returned to reading her book without responding. Taking that as a yes, Dante sits down in his newly acquired seat after setting down his smoothie and pizza. He opens the cardboard container and receiving a big whiff of the wonderful aroma that only a freshly baked pizza can deliver. Just as he was about to take the first bite something _just had to_ come along and interrupt him. That something decided to come in the form of a giant explosion going off nearby. As one, the group of strangers jumped to their feet, each of them in a battle-ready position. The two women had their hands covered in some kind of energy. The cyborg's arm had shifted into a cannon, the one in the jumpsuit pulled out a metal staff from God knows where, and the elf had turned into a green lion.

The ragtag group follows their masked leader and join him at his position next to the hooded woman. Once they were all next to her, a black energy pools around them before forming a dome. When the dome had lowered five seconds later there was no one there. Figuring they could deal with whatever the hell was going on, he returns his attention to his pizza. Yet again he is interrupted before he can take a bite when he senses multiple signatures of demonic energy where the explosion had originated. With a sigh of resignation, Dante abandons his lunch and takes off at inhuman speeds towards the demons' location ready to kick some demon ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Titan Devil**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY NOR DO I OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND WILL STAY AS SUCH. **

** RIGHT NOW THE TITAN'S AGES ARE: **

** CYBORG: 25**

** STARFIRE: 22**

**RAVEN: 21**

** CHANGELING: 18**

** NIGHTWING: 23**

Two miles away from Jump City Pizza the Titans are engaged in battle. However, the were not faring so well against this unfamiliar enemy. These creatures, these abominations were clearly neither human nor alien. They were what nightmares are made of.

One group of monsters consisted of ten monsters similar to a scarecrow in appearance. What made them truly dangerous was that one of their four limbs was replaced with a wicked blade whether it be in place of arm or leg. It didn't exactly make it any easier on the Titans who were trying to protect the civilians.

To make matters worse they did not come alone. Roughly ten feet away was a group of bipedal lizards decked out with armor and their razor sharp claws and their just as sharp fangs.

While the demons were taking heavy damage they still weren't anywhere close to taking them out. On Nightwing's order, the Titans split into two groups. Robin and Cyborg stayed behind to deal with the lizards seeing as how they were more durable than the scarecrows. While the two Titans didn't have any super powers, they were able to work around that by assaulting them with Nightwing's explosive projectiles and Cyborg's sonic cannon.

With the lizards occupied, the scarecrows were being dealt with by the remaining three Titans: Changeling, Raven, and Starfire. They were far greater challenge not because of their strength but rather their impressive flexibility used effectively for both offense and defense. Raven would tear them apart with her magic while Starfire pelted them with star bolts. While it did deal significant damage, the scarecrows somehow managed to pull themselves back together. As for Changeling, he had been incapacitated early on after getting a deep gash on his right calf. Now he simply lay on the ground steadily bleeding out.

It didn't take long for their opponents to back them into a dead end alley. Starfire and Raven could have flown away but in their weakened condition there was no way they would be able to bring Changeling with them. The two barely conscious Titans shut their eyes as they wait for their imminent demise. Five seconds had passed and the three heroes were not struck down. Steeling their nerves, the two girls open their eyes, chancing to take a peek at who or what had stopped their would-be executioners.

Standing between the two opposing forces was their savior. He wielded a claymore that gave off a demonic aura in his right hand(DMC 5 Version of Rebellion.) Said claymore was currently stabbed straight through the torsos of three scarecrows making a demonic shishkebob, a good three feet of deadly steel protruding through the back. Briefly looking behind him, Dante slyly winks at the two women before returning his full attention to the sorry excuses for demons.

The demon hunter effortlessly yanks the blade upwards, splitting them in two from the waist up. Without missing a beat, he shifts to the left before bisecting another scarecrow quickly joining its brethren in death. Pivoting to the right, Dante severes the bladed arm of a scarecrow before using it to decapitate the arm's previous owner. Without breaking stride he takes that same arm and jams it through the head of another.

Dante jumps over two incoming scarecrows and uses Rebellion's scythe form "Osiris" and cuts the two demons in half at the waist. Returning Rebellion to its resting place on his back, Dante draws Ebony and Ivory and takes down the two remaining scarecrows with one clean shot to the head each. Holstering E&I, Dante walks over to the three heroes, digging something out of his jacket as he does so. From his jacket he produces a small green star before handing it to them.

"Crush that in his hand and he should be as good as new," he instructs, referring to their bleeding comrade. As Dante turns to leave he comes to a stop when the cloaked woman called out to him.

"Wait! Who are you?!"

With a smirk he replies: "My name is Dante!" and sprints out of the alley towards their struggling teammates.

The future looked bleak for the two super powerless Titans. Nightwing had small yet deep cuts all over his body. He had no way to fight back any longer now that he had exhausted any and all weapons capable of piercing the lizards' resilient armor. Cyborg wasn't any better off. While not as beat up as Nightwing his power cell was depleted to dangerous levels. He barely had five percent the energy supply, he could count himself lucky to even be functional with his power so low.  
Even after all of their valiant efforts they had only managed to take down two of the creatures before they had become hopelessly overwhelmed.

"Well Cy, looks like this is the end of the line," said the masked hero.

"At least we're going down fighting," he replied as the lizards began to close in. Just as the nearest lizard came within range it was pushed back by the force of a bullet hitting it right between the eyes and exiting out the other side. Standing no more than five yards from the demon horde stood a raven haired man; a claymore in one hand and a darkly colored handgun in the other. And if the smoke coming out of the barrel was indication, then he was also their savior.

"It's not snakeskin but I guess they'll make a decent belt," the half-devil remarked. That's when they made their move, now fixated on Dante and forgetting about the two Titans altogether.

"This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINE

The five Titans looked on with shock and awe at the stranger's display of skill. Not a single movement was wasted, each and every slash, stab, and shot making contact. He was like a human hurricane: Merciless and destructive. It came as a further shock when they saw that he had cleared the battlefield in less than five minutes.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINE

"Damn! That was too easy," Dante muttered in disappointment. He isn't left with much time to brood about the lack of a challenge after being torn from his thoughts as the five heroes convene at his location.

"Dude! That was awesome!" exclaimed the green changeling.

"I aim to impress," Dante smirked.

"So who are you?" asked the sorceress.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourselves first?"

"Sorry about that. My name is Nightwing, the big guy next to me is Cyborg.

"Yo, what's up?" asked the metal man.

"I'm Changeling!" the elf in the red and white jumpsuit exclaimed.

"Raven," the hooded woman said in a monotonous voice.

Starfire however gave a much more enthusiastic greeting to the half-devil, given that she had engulfed him in a bone crushing hug and rapidly asked him questions. "Hello new friend! Why are you here? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? How old are you? Where are you staying? Would you like to be our friend?" she asked all in one breath.

Extricating himself from the tight embrace, Dante answers her questions in the same order? "Vacation, Red, pizza, twenty-two, nowhere at the moment, and sure, why the hell not?"

"Wait a minute! You said you don't have a place to stay? Dudes! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Changeling.

"You can think?" drawled Raven, much to the green hero's annoyance.

"Why not let him stay with us in the tower," suggested Cyborg. "I mean, he did save us."

"Yes! This is a most glorious idea!" yelled the Tameranian heroine.

"Sure. Why not?" said Nightwing who was on board with the idea. "So what do you say Dante?"

"Sounds awesome," replied Dante as he thinks to himself. 'I might as well. There's just something about that Raven chick that feels demonic yet familiar. I'll have to look into it.' "Just let me go grab my guitar case." He runs off and out of view, returning two minutes later with the vinyl case in tow.

"Alright Raven, let's go," said Nightwing. Silently complying, she envelops them in a dome of dark energy. When the dome powers down, the half-devil sees that they were now standing in a rather lavish living area. He's not left with much time to admire his surroundings as Raven collapses as something beneath her leotard gives off a ruby red glow. Almost immediately afterwards Dante starts to feel dizzy. He quickly follows the sorceress into the realm of unconsciousness, his amulet giving off an identical red light.

AREN'T I EVIL TO LEAVE YOU WITH THAT LITTLE CLIFFHANGER. WHAT IS DANTE'S CONNECTION TO RAVEN? WHY DID THEY BOTH COLLAPSE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "THE TITAN DEVIL!" ALSO I AM SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. I GOT SWAMPED WITH ANOTHER STORY THAT I AM WORKING ON. IT'S A FFXIII AND DMC CROSSOVER THAT I WILL BE POSTING SOON. GUARDIAN DEVIL MAY BE A BIT DELAYED AS I NEED TO PLAN OUT THE PLOT FURTHER DOWN THE LINE. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL UPDATE IT ONCE I HAVE THAT FIGURED OUT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT'LL HELP ME IMPROVE AS A WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO FLAMERS PLEASE! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME WITH MY NEW CROSSOVER. UNTIL THEN! CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Titan Devil**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY NOR DO I OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND WILL STAY AS SUCH. **

"So what's wrong with her?" Dante asked, as he leaned against the wall while he watched Cyborg connect the unconscious sorceress to numerous medical devices after they had gotten her to the sick bay.

"It's hard to say. There's no signs of external damage other than a few cuts and bruises. I'll need to conduct an MRI to see if her condition was induced by internal trauma."

"Internal damage? She seemed perfectly fine when we left and as far as I know she never took any major damage. Then again, I was unconscious for as few minutes so I could be wrong," commented Changeling.

"That being said, I'm going to need a detailed account from the both of you so I need you two in the briefing room. Cyborg, you keep an eye on our guest while we're gone," ordered the Titan leader as he led his two teammates out of the room.

Dante quirked an eyebrow in response to Nightwing's parting words. "Keep an eye on me? He acts like I'm planning on killing you guys or something." With a smirk he added "If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to. Scout's honor."

"Were you ever even in the boyscouts?" questioned a VERY skeptical Cyborg.

"A fine and upstanding citizen such as myself? You never know."

"Well regardless, a promise won't cut it as far as Nightwing is concerned.

"Does that apply to pinky promises too?" snarked Dante, eliciting a chuckle from the metal Titan.

"He's just trying to be a good leader."

"Meh," was the nephilim's oh-so-brilliant response.

With nothing left to say, Dante replays the day's events in his head. But in the end his thoughts centered themselves around the unconscious sorceress._ 'Who is this woman? I swear that I know her from somewhere. Damn, I keep drawing a blank!' _thought an increasingly frustrated Dante. It is at that moment that Dante is torn from his thoughts as he begins to feel a subconscious pull towards Raven. In a daze, the nephilim's feet bring him to her bedside.

"…ante…Dante…Dante!" the demon hunter is broken from his trance by Cyborg's attempt to snap him out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"It's about time you snapped out of it. You've just been standing there staring at her for the last five minutes. You feeling okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute," replied Dante, who still had not looked away from Raven.

"If you say so," responds Cyborg.

Dante resumed contemplating what his connection to the woman could possibly be. His attention is drawn by the ruby red glow originating from her neckline. Upon closer inspection, Dante discovers that the glow came from the faceted ruby eye of silver pendant in the shape of a raven's head.

"Where'd she get this?" asked Dante.

"Oh, that? Well as far as I know she's always had it. We've asked her before but it seems she can't remember. All she said was she had a feeling it came from someone very close to her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just…curious" Dante trailed off mid-sentence as his vision starts to grow a bit hazy. What the alarmed Cyborg had failed to notice was that his ruby amulet emitted a faint glow before quickly dimming down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Groan* "Wha…What happened?" Dante incoherently muttered as he awoke from his involuntary slumber. He slowly picks himself up from the floor while holding his head in pain due to his newly acquired headache. The nephilim gives himself a quick shake to clear his head before taking in his surroundings. He was in a mansion of epic proportions. Everything was either a pristine white or brilliant gold in coloring. Carefully scrutinizing his surroundings, Dante realizes that this was not the first time ha had been there. Dante is prevented from further speculation by the disgruntled groaning coming from the awakening form of Raven.

"What the- Raven? What are you doing here?" asked Dante, who was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Beats me. The last thing I remember is transporting everyone to the tower. So why are we here? What happened?"

"When we got to the tower you passed ot. Seeing as how I'm here with you I guess I must have passed out too," reasoned Dante. "As for why we're here; that's anyone's guess."

"Speaking of which… where are we?"

This is my old home. Well…it was until I was seven."

What happened when you were seven?'

"I don't want to talk about it," said the nephilim in a tone implying that the subject was not up for discussion. Before Raven had gotten the chance to formulate a response, their attention was drawn by the sound of children's laughter. The two adults look to their left and see two small boys being chased by an equally small girl. Dante easily identified the two boys as him and his brother Vergil. But who was the little girl?

"You're never gonna catch us Rae-Rae!" taunted the Young Dante.

_'Rae-Rae?' _thought Dante.

_'Is that…me?'_ wondered Raven.

The scenery went out of focus once more before shifting into an extravagant rose garden. There was something extra special about the garden that day. It had been decked out for a small party. A few gifts, a small cake, some refreshments, and let's not forget the friends and family. Tying the whole thing together was a large banner that said "Happy Birthday Rachel!" in large, violet letters.

It was a small gathering; just the Sparda family alomg with Rachel and her mother Arella, who looked like Rachel if she were twenty-five years older.

"Thank you for letting us have the party here," said Arella who felt sincerely grateful.

Not a problem, we're happy to have you here. Especially Dante. He just loves having her around," giggled Eva iand inturn causing Arella to start giggling.

"Ready for presents Rae-Rae?" Dante asked a beaming Rachel.

"Don't call me Rae-Rae!" huffed the little girl.

Go on sweetie, open your presents" said her mother. Rachel then proceeded to rip through the cheap wrapping paper with the kind of enthusiasm only a child could muster.

From Sparda and Eva she received a leather –bound book detailing the history of the nephilim race; a subject that had always fascinated her.

From Vergil she got a book on meditation because, as Vergil so eloquently phrased it, she was waaaay too hyper, even for a seven year old. From her mother, she received a blue, hooded cloak much like the one her mother wears.

When it came to be Dante's turn the young nephilim became bashful as he hid behind Arella.

"Go on son! You can do it!" Eva encouraged her youngest child. With his confidence partially restored, Dante, who now had a small blush on his face,

"Happy Birthday, Rachel!" he handed her a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon on top. Taking the gift from his hands she gingerly removes the lid from the box and gasps in surprise of her beautiful gift. Inside the box was the very same pendant that Raven was currently wearing.

Your mom helped me make it," stuttered Dante. All at once, the once locked away memories of their childhood come rushing back.

"Rachel?"

"Dante?"

They smile at each other, happy that they had been reunited after fifteen years. In an uncharacteristic display of affection Raven pulled a very surprised Dante into a tight embrace. Quickly getting over his shock, Dante returns the display of affection. They were perfectly content…but then they remembered what happened next. The earth began to rumble beneath their feet as the sky turned red.

"Oh shit!" swore Dante.

Something VERY large landed in the garden, kicking up a giant dirt cloud. When the smokescreen finally dispersed, they were met by a mortifying sight. It was the Hunter demon as well as the Demon King Mundus himself!

"Sparda! Arella! Grab the kids and get out of here! I'll hold them off!" shouted Eva.

"We can't just leave you here!" her husband argued.

"I said go!" eva then sent an invisible shockwave at Mundus and his pet.

As much as it pained them, they knew Eva was right. The safety of the kids was top priority.

"Come on boys! We have to go!" urged Sparda.

"But mommy-"

"She'll be fine but we have to go!" Rachel however was silent, still in shock over what was happening. Despite their cries of protest, Sparda scooped up the biys, one in each arm and spirited them away with Roth family not far behind. That was where the memory had ended since the children gone into a temporary catatonic state. Dante and Raven stayed where they with tears rolling down their faces. And who could blame them? They had just re-experienced the most traumatic day of their lives.

The duo were prevented from wallowing in their sadness, surprised when the scenery shifted once more. This time into a white, empty space. They turn their attention to two quickly approaching figures. The strangers drew closer and closer until they could finally be identified. When their identities were made clear they stood unmoving, fkabbergasted over the sight before them. The duo could only form one word in their shocked state.

"Mom?"

**AND THAT IS YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TITAN DEVIL COMPLETED. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG. NEXT I AM GOING TO UPDATE THE GUARDIAN DEVIL WHICH SHOULD BE READY FOR UPDATE BY MID-FEBRUARY. OH AND SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY. AREN'T I JUST ABSOLUTELY EVIL? NEXT CHAPTER I SHALL REVEAL THE TRUE CONNECTION BETWEEN DANTE AND THEN. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. IT HELPS ME IMPROVE AS A WRITER. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOM E BUT NO FLAMING PLEASE. UNTIL NEXT TIME. SAYONARA!**


	4. Hiatus

**The Titan Devil**

Hello! I just want to say I'm sorry for all the people this author's note will disappoint. Don't worry, this is NOT a notice that I will abandon this story. For now it is simply on hiatus while I write a few chapters for "To Become Legendary" as well as the rewrite of "Guardian Devil" However, if someone else would like to use the base idea of DmC Dante in jump city, then please feel free! Just send me a PM first!

My Sincerest apologies,

TheRealMcLovin


End file.
